


Old habits die hard

by pepperBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And I shall regret nothing, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, This is probably going to get extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperBubble/pseuds/pepperBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't have to worry about HYDRA getting a hold of you, I'll end you myself if I hear you've pulled a stunt as stupid as that again!"</p><p>Amongst the Avengers, Steve Rogers had slowly built up a reputation of doing extremely selfish acts which always ended with him getting injured in one form or another. Bucky was probably the only person out there who never game him any sympathy whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been writing nothing but angst after angst, after angst and thought that it was about time I changed just a tiny bit and decided to do this slightly more cheerful fic with Steve continuing to be a selfless and reckless superhero alongside a Bucky who may have had himself pushed to breaking point by HYDRA, but that still doesn't mean he can't fuss over Steve from time to time!

Amongst the Avengers, Steve Rogers had slowly built up a reputation of doing extremely selfish acts which always ended with him getting injured in one form or another. It was a miracle he had yet to kill himself and though the other Avengers should have gotten used to it by now, he always managed to find new ways of astonishing them. 

This was nothing new. Even before becoming Captain America, he was known to do extremely stupid things and he could deny it all he wanted- "I had them on the ropes"- if it wasn't for Bucky intervening when he had done so, Steve would have definitely found himself screwed a number of times. Even after becoming Captain America, it was a well-known fact that Bucky still fussed over Steve; whether it was some stupid stunt he pulled to stop a group of HYDRA soldiers from executing their plans, or jumping out to save a member of the Howling Commandos, Steve would know that when given the chance, Bucky was going to fuss and give him an earful later on, whether he was Earth's mightiest hero or not. 

"You won't have to worry about HYDRA getting a hold of you, I'll end you myself if I hear you've pulled a stunt as stupid as that again!"

Of course that was never going to stop Steve and Bucky knew he was powerless to stop him. To those who knew him well, they would argue that after Bucky fell to his supposed death, Steve became even more reckless and continued to act so even as a member of the Avengers. The only time he really seemed to calm down was when he- with the help of Sam- was finally able to find Bucky and bring him home. The time that he spent just being there and watching the slow but progressive healing of Bucky was enough to keep Steve away from a few missions at a time and, as a result, kept him from pulling stupid stunts and hurting himself just to be there for him. 

It was never going to be a permanent deal though because as the saying goes; old habits die hard. 

 

"We thought it was the end of you Steve, but not matter how hard you push your body, it's just impossible to kill you!" Tony exclaimed as he and others crowded around a slightly sore and bruised Steve in the lounge of the Avengers Tower. After a trip to the hospital and the promise that he would take it easy and rest (along with a very strongly worded phone call with Fury) after a particularly messy mission, Steve was back in the tower ready to be fussed on like he usually was after doing so to himself. 

"How you are not dead already is beyond me" Sam added and Steve was about to interject and tell them that everything was fine and they should really be fussing over him like this- it was a regular thing, why did they still find it so shocking?- but stopped short when he saw Bucky marching towards him. 

Though happy to see him at first, the smile on Steve's face soon dropped when he saw just how _furious_ Bucky looked and how both his hands were clenched into fists. His anger was made fairly obvious to the others when he marched forward and slapped Steve across the head.

"Ow!" Steve whined, rubbing the spot where Bucky had hit him. Nobody else said anything as Bucky continued to stand there staring at him angrily "What was that for?" and Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but stopped short when he couldn't think of a valid explanation. 

"I don't know, but something tells me this is not the first time and therefore I had no choice but to do so because you're such an idiot" he finally replied and though Steve should have been just as mad at Bucky for hitting him like that, this was reminding him of what it was like before Bucky had become the Winter Soldier and because of that he couldn't help but smile. 

"Uh, what just happened?" 

 

That was not to be the only time something like that happened. Overtime it became a regular occurrence for the tower to be full of nothing but Bucky's complaints and fussing over Steve whenever he bared witness to or heard from somebody else (mostly Natasha) that Steve had ultimately done something extremely stupid once again. The two of them could only be described as an old married couple such was the bickering between the two of them (Bucky called it being concerned for a friend, Steve had christened it as suffocating) 

"I can't believe you Steve! Do you know how stupid that was?" Bucky shrieked. The two of them had opted to have this 'conversation' in the sanctuary of Tony's garage, surrounded by expensive cars and not by eavesdropping members keen to get in on what they were talking about this time. With Bucky's voice becoming louder and louder each time though, it wouldn't be that hard to not hear them. 

"Well I couldn't help it, he was getting away and if I hadn't stopped him-" 

"So you're willing to crack a rib or two in the process?" Bucky interrupted as Steve sighed and gave him that one. Maybe there was a better outcome rather than doing what Steve did and risking a few ribs in the process, but that made sure their mission was a success and in his eyes that surely counted as something he could get away with. 

"I'm alive though, isn't that what matters?" he tried but that only makes Bucky roll his eyes and run a hand through his hair, muttering curses to himself 

"Well carry on and you'll have me to worry about! Not some evil madman you're sent to capture in missions!" he threatened "Seriously this habit of having to always try and hurt yourself one way or another is getting old now!" 

"What can I say? Old habits die hard" 

The next threat to come out of Bucky's mouth told Steve that maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut and accepted that he was in the wrong. He especially came to regret those words when three days later, Bucky still refused to speak to him. 

 

 

"What did he do this time?" Bucky asks, he and Sam stood outside the room Steve was in, being checked over by one doctor and another fixing a cast around his leg. Bucky had been on another mission and hearing that Steve had once again hurt himself, Bucky wasn't at all surprised and thought that he deserved it because he always failed to listen. Hearing the extent of his injuries however, he felt compelled to rush back and see what state he had gotten himself into this time. 

"I could have reached the girl in time, she would have been out of the path of that rocket in no time, but of course Steve just had to jump forward and use his shield as a barrier just in case I didn't make it in time" Sam begins and shakes his head "That shield is a lot stronger than what I originally thought. I'm surprised it didn't break! Of course Steve's not as strong and his body could only take so much before" and indicates to the scene in front of them. 

Oh just he wait until Bucky got in there 

By the time the checks are over, Bucky is the first person into that room. Sam would have joined him, but he left Bucky to it, saying he had some calls to make to let people know that Captain America was still alive. 

"Though I think after you're finished with him he'll probably wish the rocket had knocked him out or something" he adds and the two of them find something to laugh about in this situation, though walking into the room, Bucky no longer finds anything to laugh about. 

Steve knows from the minute Bucky walks in he's screwed. He hasn't seen Bucky this angry since he was ordered to finish him under the control of HYDRA, and with the added feature of a metal arm, Steve was just that little bit afraid of what was going to happen to next. 

"Would it lighten the situation if I say that having my leg in a cast is probably the weirdest and most uncomfortable feeling of my life so far?" he tries but Bucky does not find any humour in this and it makes Steve sink further into the pillows. 

"I feel no sympathy for you Rogers, none whatsoever" he says, sighing and shaking his head "You've got to be the biggest idiot out there! How long is it going to take before you realise your body is not indestructible, huh? When you're lying on the ground bleeding out and nobody is there to help you?" 

"Well I'm sorry if my need to rescue people outweighs the risk of dying. I would be a pretty rubbish superhero if I just left people alone for my own health" 

Okay, maybe Bucky would admit that Steve did kind of have a point there, but it didn't excuse the fact that this was a scene that was all too familiar between the two of them now and he was becoming sick of it! He didn't want to and wasn't about to lose Steve to the next crazy stunt he had rolled up his sleeve. 

"I know, I get it, you're a superhero you have this need to go out and protect people. But what about behind the scenes Steve? There are actually people who care about you and are constantly worried sick you're going to actually kill yourself one day! Can't you spare a thought to them?" 

Knowing he was right, Steve had nothing else to say about the matter. He knew there were people who cared about him, more specifically he knew Bucky cared about him, but he's done the job for so long. When he woke from the ice it had been seventy years, everything he had was gone and it was only now that after discovering Bucky was still alive his life was finally gaining some normality. Having the role of a superhero and being an Avengers, that was something he couldn't give up easily, how was he suppose to explain this to Bucky? 

"Do you need anything while I'm here?" Bucky asks a lot more gently this time, taking Steve's silence as accepting that what he did was just way too over the top this time 

"Can you just stay here for a while and keep me company? Experience has taught me that you get bored here very quickly if you had nobody to talk to" Steve replies and of course this is something Steve would say, but who is Bucky to refuse a request from a punk like Steve anyway? 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied, maybe there was a tiny bit of angst, but it's really not that bad compared to previous times right?


End file.
